ever_after_funfandomcom-20200214-history
Two Worlds
Hey, just wanna tell you all that this is a fan-made fairytale by GalaxyStars101. Enjoy! = Prologue= ---- Hey, I’m Sunset. Sunset Willows. I’m 17 and senior. And this is my story. I was standing right in front of my school – Golden Academy - and it's almost graduation. I was panting, because I had to run all the way to school since non of my parents wanted to drive me to school. I was heading to the door, but Summer and her friends were in the way, blocking me, whilst laughing. “Aww, poor little Sunset here is tired!” Emerald teased. “Not now, guys.” I tried to push then aside, but they were too strong and I was too tired to push them. “Oh well. We were just about to say hi. How rude, right guys?” Summer’s friends nodded at her question, laughing a bit. “But anyways, we also want to tell you something that’ll make you feel happy.” “W-what is it?” I asked. “Oh I forgot. I was about to say, hmm, you know, the saying: ‘Everyone hates.. Hm.. Everyone..‘” She pretended that she was trying to remember the saying they all tell me everytime. She rubbed her chin with her thumb and index finger, looking at the sky. “Sunset, be a dear and remind me what the saying is.” “It’s - ‘Everyone hates the Sunset because the day is about to end.’” I answered, sighing a bit. I actually thought they would finally say something like: ‘Hey Sunset, I just want to say sorry because of all the horrible things we did to you.’ Well, I thought wrong. *** As I went inside the classroom, someone hissed “Psst.” at me. I looked around the room, but found no one. I continued walking to the backseat. “Psst!” Someone hissed again. I saw Emerald calling out my name. “Sunset!” I walked to her with a curious look on my face. “Hum, w-what do you need?” She leaned closer to my ear and whispered, “I think Brian and Jacob has a crush on you.” My eyes widened. “W-what? They would never have a crush on me. They hate me.” “They act like they hate you.” She pointed out. “That’s what boys do to girls they fancy. They act like they hate her but the truth is that they really like her.” “Sorry but... Erm.. That’s just immature and stupid.” “Well deal with it because it’s the truth.” She said back. “But-” She sighed, interrupting me. “I’ll prove it to you. I’ll yell, asking if you have a date for the prom. And then you’ll yell back, answering: ‘No,’ okay?” “Wait w-” “Hey, Sunset! Do you have a date for the prom tomorrow night!” Emerald asked me, shouting loudly. “No! I don’t have a date for the prom tomorrow night!” I yelled as well, replying to her so-called ‘question.’ Brian and Jacob laughed from behind me. “Hahaha! Sunset doesn’t have a date!” They teased. I turned to Emerald. “They just laughed at me. How was that-” “You’ll see, Willows, you’ll see.” She told me. Well, I hope she’s right. Category:Fanmade Fairytales Category:GalaxyStars101 Category:Pages Under Construction